A Shy Birthday
by Windrises
Summary: Kagome's birthday is coming up and Inuyasha wants to ask her out.


Note: Inuyasha is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Kagome Higurashi's nineteenth birthday was coming up. A party to celebrate the event was in a few days. Kagome had gotten tired of the cliché of the surprise birthday party, because of how many times that leads to the birthday boys and girls to think that their friends had forgotten their birthday. Because of that, Kagome was aware of the party and of what time and place it would be at.

Kagome was going for a walk around the city. She walked by Shango and asked, "How are you doing?"

Sango answered, "Pretty good."

Kagome asked, "Do you wanna have lunch together?"

Sango said, "Nah, I don't have the time to do that. I have to go to the mall and get your birthday present."

Kagome jokingly replied, "Spoiler alert."

Sango said, "I could give you a second spoiler alert by telling you the present that I'm going to get you."

Kagome stuck her hands in the air and replied, "That's okay. I do like to know what's going, but having a few things unspoiled seems like a good idea."

Sango responded, "Very well then." Sango started walking to the mall.

Miroku walked by Kagome and asked, "Do you know where Sango's headed off to?"

Kagome answered, "The mall. Why do you want to know?"

Miroku said, "I'm not an expert at picking out presents, so I'm going to find out what Sango's getting you and get something that's basically the same thing."

Kagome asked, "So I'm going to get two of the same thing?"

Miroku said, "The more, the merrier." He started running to the mall.

Kagome continued her walk. However, her walk was delayed a few minutes later, because she saw some nice looking and smelling flowers. She admired the flowers while Inuyasha walked by. Inuyasha had been having a crush on Kagome for a few years, but he hadn't told her, because he was an immature coward. Kagome heard lots of chaotic sounding footsteps, so she accurately guessed that Inuyasha was walking close to her. She said, "Hi Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nervously sweated and replied, "Hi Kagome. What's up in the house?"

Kagome paused and asked, "House? We're outside."

Inuyasha replied, "It's a saying." He paused and said, "I have a question for you."

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was scared, so she said, "Don't be scared about whatever question that you're planning to ask me. We're good friends, so you shouldn't have to worry about me getting mad at you for petty reasons."

Inuyasha replied, "Um, okay then. I'm going to ask my question." He was so scared that he started dancing. He danced around the flowers. He knew that Kagome valued the flowers, so he avoided stomping on them. However, he accidentally fell into a garbage can. The garbage guy came by and grabbed the garbage can that Inuyasha was in. Kagome tried to get the garbage guy's attention, but he was in too much of a rush to pay attention to anybody around him.

The garbage guy dumped the garbage can's items into the garbage truck. That included Inuyasha and a bunch of garbage. Inuyasha tried to get the courage to ask his question while checking out the things that were in the garbage can.

Kagome ran up to the garbage guy and said, "I need your help."

The garbage guy was an impatient dude so he sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

Kagome said, "One of my friends is in the garbage truck."

The garbage guy lit a cigarette while asking, "How could that happen?"

Kagome felt embarrassed for Inuyasha while explaining, "He accidentally danced into the garbage can that you dumped into the garbage truck."

The garbage guy said, "How amusingly pathetic."

Kagome asked, "Can you wait a few minutes, so that I can get him out?"

The garbage guy answered, "Of course you can do that. I can lose my job if I can take that doofus to the dump."

Kagome walked closer to the garbage truck and stuck out her hands. She said, "Please grab my hands."

Inuyasha was too nervous to hold her hands, so he replied, "I can't really do that."

Kagome wanted to be nice, but Inuyasha was being a challenge to deal with. She said, "Inuyasha, come on. You're a grown-up adult."

The garbage guy responded, "Yeah right."

Inuyasha said, "I don't think that I can hold your hands without feeling weirded out."

Kagome was surprised by how shy Inuyasha was. It wasn't really something that she wanted to deal with. She grabbed Inuyasha and gently pulled him out of the garbage truck. Inuyasha was pleasantly surprised by how strong Kagome was. She had the power to hold him. He said, "Wow, that's impressive."

Kagome winked and replied, "Maybe girls are even stronger than guys."

Inuyasha responded, "I think both genders are equally strong." Kagome was pleasantly surprised by how open minded Inuyasha was. She high-fived him. Inuyasha felt embarrassed that his hand touched Kagome's hand.

Kagome noticed that the garbage guy was smoking, so she said, "Smoking's a bad thing to do. It could lead to some of the most painful health problems of your life." The garbage guy didn't want to have to deal with the pain, so he threw the cigarette into the garbage truck. The garbage got sent on fire and so did the truck. The garbage guy facepalmed while Kagome explained fire safety to him.

Kagome and Inuyasha started walking around the city. Kagome said, "I feel bad for the garbage guy. He might lose his job."

Inuyasha replied, "It was my fault for being such a clueless doofus."

Kagome responded, "I hate to sound rude, but I was surprised by how clumsy you were being. I know that you aren't the prince of carefulness or anything like that, but I thought that you knew a little more about being careful."

Inuyasha nervously sweated and said, "I'm sorry. I'm not as careful as I thought it was."

Kagome asked, "What question did you want to ask me?"

Inuyasha looked scared, but he decided to finally ask his question. He asked, "Are you going to your birthday party?"

Kagome facepalmed and asked, "That's your big question? Why would you ask that?"

Inuyasha answered, "I was hoping that you'd be there, so that we could hang out. I enjoy spending time with you."

Kagome replied, "Of course I'm going to be at my birthday party. They wouldn't have anything to celebrate if I wasn't there."

Inuyasha thought about it and said, "That's a good point. I'm going to be at the birthday party, so you and I can goof around and stuff. We can eat junk food, drink a twelve pack of soda, and crash into stuff."

Kagome replied, "That doesn't sound like the best of times, but I look forward to seeing you there." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and continued her walk. Inuyasha was really surprised by the kiss and wondered if it was a friendship thing or a romantic gesture.

A few days later Inuyasha went to Sango's house, the location of Kagome's birthday party. Inuyasha looked around and saw that he, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were the only ones at the birthday party, so he asked, "Where are the others? Is Kagome losing her popularity?"

Kagome said, "No, I tend to not be fond of big crowds. Besides, I'd rather spend my birthday with my closest friends and the people that matter most to me."

Sango handed Kagome a wrapped present. Kagome opened it and saw that it was a purple vase. She said, "Thank you. It's very nice looking."

Sango replied, "You're welcome. I got it at the mall."

Miroku handed Kagome a present. Kagome opened it and saw that it was a pink vase. She said, "Um, nice second vase."

Inuyasha handed Kagome a box. Kagome opened the box and saw it had a box of chocolates and a note. Kagome read the note silently. It said, "Dear Kagome, I know that we're friends and all, but I think you're pretty. I have a crush on you and I've been too embarrassed to say such a thing out loud. I hope that you don't get mad at me for thinking you're attractive and cool."

Kagome knew that Inuyasha had some feelings for her and his note confirmed some stuff that she had expected. She hugged him and said, "Thank you."

Inuyasha nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Kagome said, "Yes and I would like to go on a date with you. I've been trying to wait for you to get over your shyness, but it's been taking quite a while. Since you got up the courage to write that letter I'll go out with you. Wanna go out tomorrow night?"

Inuyasha said, "Yes please." Kagome gave him another kiss on the cheek. Kagome had a wonderful birthday party and Inuyasha learned the value of being honest about his feelings.


End file.
